Unanswered Questions
by WateryCordial
Summary: Why couldn't he protect her? Slight IchiRuki, character death.


BLEACH is not mine. The words down below are, though.

* * *

><p>Rukia's body hung lifeless against the grey slab of metal. Ichigo would have thought her dead, if it wasn't for the constant twitching of her fingers. He tried to stand, to help her out of the shackles that held her off the ground, but there were leather straps that wound around his wrists, ankles and middle, so he couldn't move.<p>

"Rukia…" Ichigo's voice had gone, and all that could be heard was a whisper. However, Rukia's eyes lifted as if she'd heard, but the normally flashing violet eyes were blank and glazed. They looked ahead of her in a daze and Ichigo could then hear a deep laughter, which rumbled and had a sinister edge to it. Ichigo shuddered in his seat as a man walked out of the shadows.

He was wearing a black coat with a high collar, so Ichigo could only see the top of his shiny blonde mop of hair, and the tips of his ears. The man walked towards Rukia who was still staring forward. Ichigo struggled against his bonds to protect her, but the leather held tight.

The blonde man held up his arms and Ichigo heard a deep mumbling of words. Then he left, smirking to the side at Ichigo who seemed confused. The man chuckled again and walked away into the shadows.

Rukia's fingers were still twitching but she wasn't slumped against the metal. She was rigid against it, her eyes wide. Ichigo watched her in concern. What was happening? Was she ok? Questions ran through his head unanswered, until he heard something gargle in the back of Rukia's throat. Small white flecks of foam formed on the edges of her mouth, and a scream of pure agony echoed around the room.

Ichigo's eyes were wide in panic as he furiously fought against the leather straps. He stopped in horror as another howl ripped out of the poor girl's throat. There were small specks of blood that had appeared near her underarms, like a row of tiny needles had been jabbed into her skin. The crimson lines travelled up her arms, making Rukia bleed profusely, and another scream rang out.

What was happening? Why couldn't Ichigo do anything? All he could do was struggle in vain and whisper her name over and over again. He cursed to himself, berating himself for being so weak. The invisible needles seemed to have found Rukia's face and were making red lines everywhere, blood seeping into her limp black hair. What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he get to her? His throat was hoarse from repeatedly whispering Rukia's name.

Rukia was sobbing, her tears mingling with the scarlet tracks on her sweaty face. Her eyes were still glazed and staring, but her choked cries were trying to make sense.

"I… Ichi…"

Ichigo started, and looked up at the girl in awe.

"Ichi… go… Ichigo…" Rukia's messy face turned upwards and she let out another cry. "Where are you, Ichigo?" she screamed. The boy in question blanched. What did she mean? "Ichi…go! Where are you? Save me, Ichigo! I need you!"

The orange-haired man let out a whispered scream of anguish. What did she mean? He was trying to save her! Ichigo pulled at his bonds, tiny squeaks coming from his mouth as he tried his best to yell, "I am here, Rukia! I will protect you!"

But Rukia heard nothing. Her cries stuttered to a finish and her head fell forward as she died.

And there she hung. Eyes wide in tortured agony, raven hair sticking to her face, and the silent but desperate question that hung around her. "Where are you, Ichigo?"

Another laugh rumbled around the room, and Ichigo found himself sobbing. Tears streamed down the boy's face. Nothing was worth anything now. Not since Rukia had gone. The leather straps that had held him so tightly fell away now, and he slid out of the chair, his head in his hands. Why? Why had she gone? Why couldn't he protect her? His ears picked up on the echoing laughter. A glare planted itself firmly on Ichigo's face as he felt the hate for that blonde man growing inside of him. His hands shook as he tightened them into fists.

He will pay.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you all liked that. If not, o well. I'm a bit iffy about the title... And also, I was wondering if I should just keep this as a one-shot or not. <em>

_I'd like to hear feedback about it =) Please review!_

_ - WateryCordial_


End file.
